


shattered dreams into rhapsodies

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt "I’m a monster/guardian that the local village give sacrifices too and you’re the new sacrifice but don’t worry I won’t eat you, I’m kinda lonely"





	

Mikoto has been fighting the ropes for long enough that her wrists are bloody. They’re still not budging, though—Fugaku tied them tightly.

She snarls to herself, impotent rage and aching fury, and swears that if she ever manages to get out of this she’s going to cut off his balls. Being willing to make a sacrifice for the good of the clan is one thing; it’s another entirely to drag your fiancée out of bed to the encouraging cries of the villagers, then truss her up like an animal for slaughter and dump her on the mountain.

Maybe she won’t stop at his balls. He’s clearly not using his head, so she might as well take that, too.

The soft crunch of fallen leaves underfoot makes Mikoto go absolutely still, cursing the blindfold tied around her eyes. She holds her breath, listening, and—that has to be something big. Something massive and coming towards her, and Mikoto doesn’t have to guess what it is. She swears, redoubling her efforts to get away, yanking and tugging at the knots as if _this time_ they’ll finally give.

The steps halt. There’s a long, long pause that winds Mikoto’s tension tighter, and then—

“Hey,” a woman’s gentle voice says, and long, slender fingers close over Mikoto’s, holding her wrists in place. “Stop struggling. Just give me a second and I’ll get you out of here.”

Relief is like a punch in the chest, and Mikoto gasps out a breath that’s too close to a sob. “Thank you. _Thank you_. But there’s something in the woods, you have to hurry, it wants to—”

A surprised hesitation, an indrawn breath, and then the woman goes back to work on the knots. “The only one in the woods is me,” she says, sounding amused. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Something like suspicion, sharp and ugly and terrified, curls un Mikoto’s gut. The moment her hand slips free, she jerks it away, wrenching the blindfold off, and—

A woman. A _beautiful_ woman with red hair down to her ankles and a smile that’s like a kind welcome. Mikoto freezes, suddenly unsure, and the woman laughs.

“Hi!” she says cheerfully. “I’m Kushina, the fox goddess of this mountain. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Mikoto,” Mikoto returns, vaguely bewildered. Fox goddess? The villagers swore they were sacrificing her to some sort of demon. “You're…sure you’re the only one here?”

Kushina’s grin is wicked. “Of course! I heard what they told you, but they were just being stupid. A couple of them caught me bathing, and I guess they didn’t want to admit they got beaten up by a girl.”

Mikoto’s eyes narrow. “I am going to cut off Fugaku’s dick and make him _eat it_ ,” she hisses viciously, swinging her legs over the side of the flat stone and tearing at the ropes. A pause, and she looks up at Kushina warily. “You’re not going to eat me, right?”

Kushina tips her head like she’s considering, but Mikoto can see the grin she can’t quite hide. “Well, not in the _bad_ way.”

The words startle a laugh out of Mikoto, and she grins back. “Oh? I’m not too stringy for you?”

Something in Kushina’s face softens, warms. She reaches out, framing Mikoto’s cheek with one hand, and says, “No, I think you’re exactly my type, actually.”

Well. Mikoto could definitely say the same. “Help me make Fugaku’s life hell?” she suggests, testing.

Kushina lays her hands on Mikoto’s thighs, leaning in and looking up through her lashes, and Mikoto can’t seem to find a breath. “Give me kisses in payment?” she asks winsomely, and Mikoto has never heard of a better deal in her life.

“Done,” she agrees, and tips Kushina’s face up to give her the first one.

 


End file.
